ELEUTHIA
'ELEUTHIA '''is an artificial intelligence in ''Horizon Zero Dawn. It was previously one of the nine subordinate functions of the artificial intelligence GAIA, the governing AI of Zero Dawn. Its function was the reestablishment of the human species. This required the construction of Cradle facilities across the globe to store and eventually raise cryogenic specimens. The genetic engineer Dr. Patrick Brochard-Klein was the Alpha in charge of ELEUTHIA’s development. History Purpose The Faro Plague ravaged the planet, exterminated all life, including Homo sapiens, and left it sterile. ELEUTHIA’s function was to reestablish Homo sapiens after the other subordinate functions detoxified the Earth and recreated the biosphere, allowing life to again exist. Cradle facilities were built across the globe, each containing the necessities to reestablish the species from cryogenically preserved embryos: artificial wombs, automaton caregivers known as multiservitors, facilities for their care and education. The bulk of that education was intended to come from the subordinate function APOLLO. This subordinate function was intended to preserve a vast accumulated archive of human knowledge that was created and loaded into its databanks before life was eradicated. ELEUTHIA’s servitors educated the children to what in the ancient world would have been kindergarten level, after which APOLLO took over. Each cradle facility was equipped with a chamber that functioned as a classroom, called a Lyceum, filled with cubicles at which the children would connect to the database via Focuses. Automated pedagogic systems would teach the children from the database. Results ELEUTHIA's function of reestablishment of the human species was successful. However, none of the higher education of the children ever occurred. Ted Faro, the reckless accidental creator of the Faro Plague, sabotaged APOLLO by deleting the archive. As a result, instead of being kept engaged in progressively higher and more challenging learning commensurate with their increasing age and ability, the children languished in boredom, becoming resentful of their automaton caregivers. Eventually, as older teens/young adults, they had be released into the new world from all cradle facilities when food and other resources were exhausted. Bereft of ancient knowledge beyond a kindergarten level, they went on to be the founders of the tribes that now inhabit the world, all of which live a primitive existence, though some are more advanced than others. One of the more primitive tribes is the Nora, the descendants of the children of ELEUTHIA-9. Becoming an A.I. The Cradle facilities eventually entered a dormant state. However on 26 August 3020 08:45 as reckoned by ancient timekeeping, an unknown transmission struck GAIA and turned its subordinate functions, including ELEUTHIA, into independent A.I.s.TimelineGAIA's Dying Plea Each thus became a free agent bent on performing whatever function it had as a subordinate function of GAIA. HADES, the erstwhile extinction failsafe protocol, began plotting to destroy the biosphere and thus exterminate life yet again, this time with no chance of reestablishment. To prevent this, GAIA resorted to self-destructing in an attempt to destroy HADES. But just before she did so, HADES released a virus that broke its coding bonds, allowing it to escape before GAIA was destroyed. The virus also freed the other former subordinate functions, including ELEUTHIA, all of which also escaped. Current Status ELEUTHIA‘s current location and status are presently unknown. Unlike the other former subordinate functions, it successfully completed its function while part of GAIA and thus does not have a known purpose to drive it. Trivia * ELEUTHIA is based on the Greek goddess Eileithyia, goddess of childbirth. References uk:ЕЛЕФІЯ Category:AIs Category:Project Zero Dawn